Oriana Challenger
Born into an okay family on the outskirts of Everett Oriana had a decent upbringing until in a single night her whole family were murdered by The Creep as it marauded out of the forest and slew everyone inside, and Oriana watched in fear from a cupboard. Left scared by the experience Oriana dedicated her life to training herself to one day defeat the creature and slay it and get her revenge. She would spend her days between school the orphanage and the Gym, until she could be a warrior without fear. That was until a freak mishap saw her join the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics *'Name': Oriana Challenger *'Aliases': Ori (Nickname) *'Age': 11-12 (physically 14 after turn) *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan form) *'Likes': Martial arts, fitness training, wrestling, winning, weight training, swimming, protecting others, secretly clothes, fighting games, Wan Do - Eventual boyfriend *'Dislikes': Feeling weak, loosing, facing her mistakes, injustice, being told she can't do something, murders and 'real' monsters *'Family': All murdered Appearance Human Prior to being bitten Oriana was a less than average girl. With her hair cut short to the point where it was spikey and stuck up and a rather rough face with dark chocolate brown eyes Oriana visually was often mistaken for being a boy. This was helped by the fact that she often trained in very baggy heavy grey joggers and track suit tops that hid her overall figure that was after years of training fairly muscular for a girl her age and thus could easily pass herself off as a physically active boy, possessing a six pack: so much so she even trained with the boys during sports. Added in with the fact she was taller than average, she spoke with a rather controlled serious tone, rough and ready attitude and even her preference of introducing herself as Ori often lead those who met her to think she was a boy. Moreover when she challenged Win and Wan to a swimming contest she swum without a bikini top and in small shorts due to her decision to promote this myth about her real gender. The lycanthropy virus seems to have acted out in Oriana changing her dramatically. No longer is she able to pass off as a boy for now her formerly small form has blossomed out. Shooting from 5'8ft to 5'10ft her lanky and muscular body became more feminine as her waist shot out and her formerly flat chest grew out from being totally flat to almost quadruple their initial size. Her muscle have stayed but now it is softer although she is still stronger than she was before, with her six pack evolving into a eight pack, and her rather firm arse, transforming into a plump athletic rear and the legs of a champion kickboxer. Her formerly short white hair also grows out, with her fringe forming a bowl cut which she sweeps over one side, which grows down to her chest. Considered a mini amazon she often dresses in more tight fitting and athletic sports gear, and after much insistence now wears a sports bra and bikini top when swimming. She often dresses in a set of spandex joggers, that cut off bellow the knees and transition into a fish net style. She also is often seen wearing just a red camisole sports bra, although often pulls on a grey top over it while at school. She also wears black fingerless gloves and a watch. Lycan As a werewolf, Ori is now one of the tallest wolves in the pack at 6'11 ft with a curvy body, clear DD-cup, a medium sized tail and is covered by white fur, as well as her shoulders, arms, hands back, side of her chest which then connects down to her hips where it ends at mid thigh. But her inner thigh, neck, chest, stomach, pelvis, shins, feet, and face are all a bright crimson red. Her White hair however takes on red highlights and visibly brightens with the rest of her fur. Ori's muzzle itself is quite long and slender. Her back to tail has two crimson lines going down to the tip of her tail. Pack Uniform Ever one for stupid levels of practicality, Oriana's outfit is a green one piece turtle neck, made of the same elastic experimental lycra and spandex as the rest of the Talbot Pack and Crusaders. Possessing sleeves which only just come up to her shoulders and exposing her hips, with a set of two small ovals cut into each side, Oriana's outfit is in her own words meant to represent fighting game characters she admires. The one piece itself posses gold coloured zip which stretches down to just her abdomen, while it is complimented by a pair of thigh high green leggings, which help to frame her powerful legs. The whole outfit is completed by a pair of green, fingerless gloves which end just before the elbow. Background Born to a lower middle class family Oriana led what could be called an average life, with her own unique quirks. She was doted on by her family as their little princess and Oriana recollects to being rather girly when she was younger, liking pink and Barbie dolls. However when she was seven during a family dinner their house on the border of the wood was broken into by the monster known as The Creep. She was hidden away in a cupboard by her father, where she watched helplessly as her family were murdered, watching as the creature tore into her own father right in front of her. Left traumatised and the only survivor no one believed her story and she was sent away to an orphanage. Initially left terrified by the experience she was helped by Antonio Cortez that if she was scared she needed to learn to defend herself, and after a few classes she quickly gained confidence. Soon she was plotting her revenge, her own justice and took to any training she could. Every free moment she had she took to pushing her body and becoming a living weapon. While many laughed at her, Oriana would put in their place, and any injustice she saw she would stop the only way she knew how. She would begin to plan out her training, working nonstop until she was as strong as possible. However her direct lifestyle got her in trouble very often and while not a bully she was considered scary both at school and at the orphanage: further distancing herself from her peers and perpetuating the myth she was a boy. Still as the years rolled by, she pushed on as a loner, not letting anyone get to close, she would be so distant that many people at the orphanage thought she was a boy and in turn treated her as such. But Oriana didn't care, she just kept training her mind fixed of beating the Creep, until one day she saw a bully picking on a pair of twins, Win and Wan Do. Rushing to their defence she took on a group of bullies she regularly kept in place, but after a year apart she was soundly defeated by just one of them. After being saved by Win and Wan, she went into a crisis of faith as she wondered had she wasted her whole life, and after searching why and discovering as they entered puberty boys began to grow stronger faster than girls she almost snapped. Throwing herself into her training again she came dangerous close to hurting herself and would often collapse from exhaustion. This issue was bought to ahead after Oriana saw Win and Wan one day walk into the gym, stronger, fitter and a lot more athletic then the two scrawny whelps had ever been in their entire lives. This freaked Oriana out as not only had she seen them only last night sneaking out of their dorms but there was no way they could have gotten that fit that quickly. Angry she at first tried to get answers out of them, and then when they refused challenged them to a series of fitness competitions. Each one Win and Wan beat her soundly in slowly driving her further and further towards exhaustion and making her more and more angry. Blinded by rage and exhaustion as the pool was closing she challenged the twins to one final race, a swimming race for no other reason then to beat the two formerly scrawny nobodies. During this race however Oriana passed out, and sank to the bottom of the pool, only to be saved by Wan. Dragged onto the side of the pool Wan gave Ori mouth to mouth in a big to save her life, and in doing so accidently transmitted the lycan virus through his saliva. Punching Wan for saving her, the resentful Ori stormed back to the changing rooms and while getting dry noticed the full moon above her. Gripped by pain she rapidly transformed into a red and white werewolf and terrified and afraid she at first lashed out at Win and Wan, only to then realise they were werewolves too and that it was the reason they had beaten her so soundly. Taking cocky pride in the fact she had discovered their secret, she reacted nonchalantly towards Win and Wan's surprise she was a girl, and eagerly wanted to test out her new powers. However the trio were forced to flee when the pools security came to investigate the commotion, with Oriana providing them a escape route by using her newfound strength to knock a hole in the wall for them to flee through: much to her joy. Win and Wan both terrified that they had changed their friend manage to talk Ori out of running rampant throughout Everett and talk her into meeting the rest of the pack, escorting her back to Diana's apartment where she shocked everyone when they discovered she was a girl. Personality Oriana is a hard nut to crack. Closed off and at times stern, she is a very focused young woman who is wholly dedicated to her physical and mental training. While not the silent type Oriana likes to solve things simply and directly and is shown to get easily annoyed when people diver around. She is initially completely consumed by her desire to get revenge on The Creep and while accepts people will not believe her, she nonetheless shows a brutality that brings two conflicting ideals she has to the surface. Her desire for justice or her desire for vengeance. Oriana has trained herself to believe that justice fair play and honesty are truthful policies she should live by, but at times her rage overcomes her and she surrenders herself to her anger and takes it out on those she feels deserves it. Hence her tendency to beat up bullies. She also shows a lot of self loathing as she is largely self taught and is well aware she is not perfect which infuriates her. Still she keeps up an air of calmness that hides her true self from all to see. In reality Oriana is actually very vulnerable character. The violence she experience drives her to find safety in her own strength, and as such when she is defeated she feels as vulnerable as she did when her family dies. She wishes to protect people more than anything as she never wants anyone to go through what she experienced and has wholly dedicated herself to this cause. It is for that reason she dresses as a boy, as that way she feels people will see her as strong, and it helps to hide her own insecurities about the scars she experienced. However this tendency causes her to overwork and keep others at arms length, pushing others away as she accepts the worlds problems onto her shoulders, and despite her saying to the contrary - she cannot cope. It is through becoming a werewolf that she finds the strength she needs to live out her dreams as a protector and indeed being part of a pack helps her to open up again to others and accept herself as part of a family. As that is what she is most afraid of, losing a family again. Secretly she also still has some girly tendencies, finding clothes cute and loving plush toys, although fiercely denies herself such luxuries as they are distractions: until her new friends drag her back into that world to help her find her true self. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Beta Werewolf' *'Above average strength': Even while human, Oriana possessed surprising strength and power for her age. As one of the few female beta werewolves Oriana trains herself until she is physically strong and powerful enough to beat any opponent. *'Air slice': Oriana can punch and slice at the air to such a degree that she can create razor and blunt like energy waves of air to pound and slice her opponents. *'Photographic memory': Like all wolves Oriana posses a power, for her though its not as combat inclined as she like. Now gifted the ability to memorise any information she sees, it initially frustrated her because compared to the more combative powers her other pack mates have it seemed very underwhelming. Still she learnt to utilize it to learn martial arts at a astonishing speed allowing her to become the packs best hand to hand expert. Skills *'Martial arts': Oriana has spent the best part of five years of her life learning and attempting to master martial arts. While she has yet to reach the rank of a black belt she is rapidly rising through the ranks and is a competent hand to hand fighter, keeping back Win and Wan in there were forms for a short period of time. When combined with her photographic memory though she has the ability to become one of the worlds deadliest martial artists, being able to memorize everything from fighting styles all the way to an opponents fighting style. *'Fitness training': Oriana took the mentality of working smarter rather than harder to heart and has trained herself to understand the best way to train her body. She has excellent understanding of training techniques, dietary requirements, sleep schedules and meditation techniques. After becoming a Lycan she pushes this one step further by redesigning her diet and training regime to push her body even further, and even starts to draw up plans for the others as well. *'Gymnastics': Oriana is a competent gymnast Equipment *'TPC Pack outfit' *'Guard Arsenal': One of the weapons found in the Requirements Chamber. An Armor that can change from one form or the other to match the combat situation. Relationships Ori's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia * Navigation Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Win's Love Interests